


What Pepper Knows About Tony

by Girl_of_Braids



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_of_Braids/pseuds/Girl_of_Braids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the things that Pepper knows about her boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Pepper Knows About Tony

If Pepper knows anything about her boyfriend, its that he's jealous, over protective, and slightly insecure. She knows that it comes from being a famous billionaire. Pepper knows that he was a playboy only because he needed some form of affection, even if it was only for the night. She knows that he's insecure when it comes to relationships because he's worried that people want to be close to him because of his fame and fortune, and he's scared. So he wont let them hurt him. Pepper knows that he is jealous because he has finally let someone get close to him, and he doesn't want anyone to steal the only thing he loves away from him. He doesn't want to lose the only people he holds close to his heart. And she knows that he fears he ins't good enough, and that his loved ones will leave him for someone who in his eyes, is better. Pepper knows that he is overprotective, because once you worm your way into his heart, you are there forever, and he will never let you leave. The people he loves are untouchable, and if someone dares hurt his family, well, they better watch out. Because he will come to the rescue, repulsers blazing and showing no mercy. Pepper knows all of these things about Tony Stark, and she loves him for it with all of her heart.


End file.
